What if?
by mystic legacy
Summary: Set in both M Trunks's time and in the DBZ time line. It's about a girl who befriends trunks, and then falls in love with him. They do all this stuff together. Rating might change in later chappys. R&R!
1. Piper

set in Mirari trunks's future, and the past he goes back to  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ a girl stumbles into capsule corp bulinding, she calls out. Her hand is clutching her stomach, where blood is poring through her hand. Trunks rushes to her and takes her to a bed. Bulma nad Tunks take care of her Making her strong. The girl's name is Piper, and she is strong. Half sayian like Trunks. She is a sayian, strong, brave, purehearted.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks?" Trunks's eyelids fluttered open. He saw his mother leaning over him,  
  
"MOm its really you!"  
  
"overcours" the conversation continued until......  
  
  
  
"bulma, the time machine is kink free. Now you can protect this time from ever happening." Piper walked in, wiping her greasy hands on a cloth.  
  
  
"thanks piper. I know you'll enjoy the past"  
  
  
"huh?" Trunks asked while bulma and Piper smiled.  
  
  
  
" I'm coming with you baka." Piper told him, her eyes alight. Trunks nodded and looked Piper over. she was tall as he was, with Medium brown hair cut to her neckline. Her eyes were brown, but they always looked lighter because Piper's eyes were always shining, with laughter. She was very well built, trunks thought, but he was more attrached to her by her nature. She was "like Goku" his mother had said." but wiht an aged mind" Trunks understoud what his mother had said. Piper was very intelligent. Trunks really enjoyed her company, she would be welcomed on the lonely trip to the past.  
  
  
"okay" he said as cheerfully as one could with two broken ribs.  
  
  
"you'll have to the first part, giving the medicine to goku, alone but the rest should be okay with both of you" Bulma mused. Trunks and Piper looked at eachother, Bulma didn't know that the two were kissing in secret. You couldn't really go out with crazy androids on the lose.  
  
  
"I'm sure Trunks will enjoy your company." bulma told Piper.  
  
  
"I'm sure he will." Piper smiled at Trunks.  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
It had been three months. Trunks had come back from giving the medcined to goku and was now waiting for the time machine to recharge. Now he was training with piper, and ocasionally they would take time out to kiss. The androids had been lying low for a while, but Trunks and Piper still trained everday. then one night, Trunks came into Piper's bedroom to talk...............  
  
  
"Piper?" trunks called softly from the door way.  
  
  
  
"hey" she replied. Sitting up in her bed, clutching the covers to her chest. Trunks looked embarassed as he sat down at the edge of the bed.  
  
  
"can I talk to you?" he asked, shy as a little kid.  
  
  
  
"sure, what about?"  
  
  
  
"do you think the time machine, will work a second time?"  
  
  
  
  
"yeah, why not?"  
  
  
  
"well I don't konw, what if we get stuck in a time somewhere and we cant get out?"piper thought for a moment.  
  
  
"we'll just live there, until we can build a better one,, I guess."  
  
  
oh"  
  
  
"what?"  
  
  
"huh?"  
  
"you have a thinking face, what are you thinking about?"  
  
  
"oh, nothing"  
  
  
"that isn't a nothing face, tell me"  
  
  
"I don't know, it's stupid"  
  
"trunks" piper set her hand on his, sending a wave of plesure through Trunks. "tell me"  
  
  
Trunks blushed slightly "how does the time machine work?"  
  
  
"oh" Piper smiled as she leaned on one hand. " Well, first, you have somthing to hold the power, that powers the time machine right? so there's this huge quartz crystal in ther middle with a shell of titanium, that conducts the energy and....." piper cringed.  
  
  
  
"you okay?" trunks asked, worry in his eyes.  
  
  
:yeah, I just sprained my elbow a few days ago, and it hasn't healed" she leaned on her arm again, but it gave way, Piper was now lying pretty flat on her bed. Trunks layed down next to her  
  
"continue" he pleaded. Piper smiled.  
  
  
"well, time is a continuing strech and we want to get to one specific point so....." piper continued explaining well into the night.  
  
*  
  
It was morning. Bulma walked to piper's room, the computer was messing up again, and piper was very good at fixing these things. She shoved open the door with her foot and stomped in.  
  
  
  
"piper, that infernal machine is...." She dropped the screw driver she was holding. Piper was sleeping on her side, facing the wall, with.(gasp) Trunks's arm draped around her waist. It wasn't just his arm that was in the bed either. all of Trunks was there, lying next to her. Trunks groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"uhno" he said as he saw his mom standing in the door way, her eyes wide.  
  
"mom, it's not what it looks like" Trunks pulled his arm away from piper's waist, relising what a odd position bulma had caught them in.  
  
"Trunks" bulma said through clenched teeth. "go get dressed" Trunks looked down at his clothes. A short sleeved shirt, and pants qualified as clothes for him, so he didn't move.  
  
"don't hurt her mom" Trunks pleaded with his mother. bulma looked shocked. "I wasn't going to sweetie I just want to talk to her is all."  
  
Trunks didn't like the sound of that, but still he went out side anyway. As soon as the door was closed, he pressed his ear to the door.  
  
  
"Trunks?" Piper called sleepily  
  
"hello piper" bulma said. 


	2. Ch 2 secret revealed

piper sat up quickly in her bed. Trunks's mom was in the room, and she could feel trunks's energy out side the door. bulma had probably found them in the bed together. Nothing had happened, they had fell asleep talking. no biggie.But bulma wasn't taking as that.  
  
  
"how could you? I thought you were better behaved than that! and with trunks. he's only....." piper interuppted, she couldn't stand be talked to like a child that had stolen candy.  
  
"18, a year older than me, He can make his own disisons. Which,he did last night by not trying anything. NOt even coming in to try somthing." bulma looked puzzzled. piper shook her head, letting her hair fall out of the lose bun it had been in." trunks came in here to ask me somthing about the time machine, and we got to talking and we must have fallen asleep while talking." piper explained. Bulma looked alittle embarassed.  
  
"well, then, piper, I guess I owe you an apolgy" she scratched the back of her head. " I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. but you know that seeing you guys kiss, kinda lead into this." Piper's sweat droppedd  
  
"what do you mean "saw you guys kissed?" bulma smiled.   
  
  
"piper, it's kinda a small house, plus i didn't want to interfer with my son's first girl friend." she smirked at piper.  
  
"how long have you known?" she asked, still abit taken aback.  
  
  
"about 3 months. it's no big deal really, just be careful."  
  
  
"does trunks know you know?"  
  
  
"he does now" bulma gestured to the door and gently yellled  
"trunks, come on in"  
  
Trunks slumped in the room guiltily. Glancing at his mom and then sitting next to piper on the bed.  
  
"well, i don't want to give you "the Talk" but....." bulma looked at their scared faces " i think your mature enough to deside when the time is right" she smiled at the two lovers "just wait, there is no need to rush" she turned to the door "even if our lives end tommorow" she walked out, leving the two stunned sayian warriors to them selves.  
  
"Wow" Trunks said, lying back on a pillow next to Piper "I didn't suspect that my mom knew, did you?"  
  
Piper shook her head "no, but she was so cool with this. I don't understand. I mean, we were going to tell her sometime, and I thought she would spas, but she didn't" she turned to trunks "your mom rocks!"  
  
Trunks laughed softly "she's pretty cool" He got off the bed. "well, I better go get dressed," he leaned down and kissed piper."you wanna train today?" he asked. Piper shook her head  
  
"I need to fix the time machine for a bit, and i think we've done enough training for 2 years!" she threw back the covers and stoud up."shew now, i need to get dressed." Trunks smiled mischeviously.  
"goTrunks!!" she yelled at him, and shoved him out the door. slamming it behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
okay, shorter than the first, but I'm on a shedule here. Sorry everyone, that I haven't updated, really any of my storys but my best friend just moved away, leaving only me a note. So I was kinda mad, but sad, but depressed, but happy that her parents would have a better jobe. and so I was really depreseed at school, and I got mad at my crush and told him to leave me alone. He said no. so it all sucks. read all my other storys which I am now updating. ja ne. dbz rules. 


	3. ch.3 lift off

Piper walked in the door of capsule corps. Tomorrow, she would be leaving for an alternate time, to be with , Trunks. she stayed away from him for the past days. Now she set the grocerys she had gotten for bulma on the couter, and walked into the lab. She noticed a nice sized dent on the left leg of the time machine. "well, it will keep me busy" she thought as she pulled out the blow torch, and her saftey goggles. She turned on the blow torch and started weilding. "well, in a few hours, i'll be on my way to an alternate time, to help kill things with my so called boyfriend. Isn't life sucky?" she finished weilding and bulma walked in.  
  
"hey bulma" piper greeted her. bulma smiled stiffly.  
  
  
"piper, I know you are old enough to judge for yourself but...."  
  
piper groaned "if this has anything to do with Trunks and Me...."  
  
  
"well it does, so get used to it. Look, piper, Trunks loves you and all but I'm worried about him"  
  
"like any mother would be" piper interrupted   
  
"yes. Anyway, just be careful, take care of him. DOn't hurt him"  
  
Piper looked shocked "Mrs. Briefs, under no circumstances would I hurt your son. Ever."  
  
Do you love him" Bulma asked. Piper looked at her hands. Thougt, then looked bulma straight in the eye  
  
"I could never love someone more" the words flowed over her tougue. It felt natural to say she loved Trunks. Wierd.  
  
"as long as youre sure you love eachother." Bulma turned to the door "take care of him, piper.' and she walked out the door.  
  
"I will, I promise"  
  
*  
  
  
It was time. Trunks was not as nervous as he was the first time, which was good. Piper was packing capsules full of equiment to fix the time machine, if anything would happen. She put the last of the three capsules in her purse and zipped it up. Trunks attached the scabard of his sword to his chest. It was time to go.  
  
"stay out of trouble you two" bulma told them, hugging piper.  
  
"that's almost impossible for sayians like us" Trunks commented. piper elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"we'll do our best,bulma" piper told her as she and trunks flew up to the time machine.  
  
"I love you" trunks called to his mother.  
  
"i love you too trunks!" she called back.Piper smiled. "so perfect" she thought as she typed in the destination, and corradantes, etc.  
  
"here we go" she said as the time machine flew off,and disapeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ah, so they are going, going, GONE!   
Guess what? that's right jamie, I'm making a hillarious paradie,(not of this fic) and I'm going to add on to my chapters of friends. Bwahahaha!!!!! feel my wrath! 


	4. Ch.4 knowing your going to leave

okay, I swore to myself I would never write one of these but this is uregent.  
  
Ivan: what color is the sky in your world? in this world we must survive souly on our sarcasm, hate and passion. Though it is true that I hate busen, I feel some compassion for every person. I think that it is irrelvant what they did or how cruel they are. Ivan, I thank you for your review and for your compassion towards a person with such hate in her head like me. Thank you so much for your encoraging words. It makes writting worth while when I get a review like that. Unfortuanaly, I was not lying when I said that I had no life. If my life was so marvolous wouldn't I....... Oh. You are compleatly correct. My life is marvoulous, I'm happy with who I am. So much happier than all those other people that are so worried about their apperance. And as for Trunks, well, I'm sorry, but my obsession is compleate with my boy. Trunks will never leave my heart. Fortunaltly, Ivan, I am an outcast, and frankly, it's better that way, and if this is some joke I will personaly come over to you and rip out your rib cage and wear it as a hat. You see, outcasts are happier than popular (at least I am) because we are constantly shunned, we are used to people ridaculing us, so it doesn't bug us as much. also, we don't really care what we look like. Anyway, it is not just the looks of Trunks that I love about him.....It's his heart, both seen in chibi and miari. Thank you again for your review, it was extreamly appreicated, and needed.  
  
  
Dragon agility: yes, I like the name too, that's why I picked it.  
  
  
  
well, now on with the chapter.....  
  
  
  
the time machine landed and Piper and Trunks hoped out. Trunks pulled out a capsule and capsuled the time machine  
  
"well lets go" he told piper as they flew off. Suddenly, a huge blast went off infront of them. A figure fell from where the blast was, it was a woman holding tight to a small buddle. TRunks was there in an isntant, Piper directly behind him. Trunks caught bulma, but the little buddle fell out of her hands. Piper flew as fast as she could, pushing her speed to the limit. she caught the little buddle in her arms and slowed down to land. The minute she and the buddle, which turned out to be baby trunks Bulma raced towards her and grabbed her baby out of PIper's hands  
  
"thank you" bulma sad curtly, and she rocked baby trunks.  
  
"no problem" Piper smiled at bulma and at the baby. Then, she went and stoud infront of trunks, who wrapped his arms around Piper's waist.  
"you were cute as a baby trunks. What happened?" Trunks punched her in the arm as she laughed. Every one around them stared at them as they started punching and hitting eachother like little kids. Then trunks tickled Piper in the stomach and she laughed out loud and curled up. Trunks grabbed her around the waist again and set her down on the ground.  
  
"what do you mean "cute as a baby" how would you know that?" Bulma asked suspicously.  
  
"well, you see that baby in your arms? that's him," she pointed at trunks. "same person, diferent scenario" everybody just blinked and stared at the two lovers (not yet). but they were lost in their own little worlds.  
  
The androids had come and gone, thanks to a little help from Pipers  
fighting skills. cell was here, ready to distroy the world. Piper, Trunks, bulma, and Vegeta were up on Kami's place. Trunks and Vegeta were training in the time chamber, Piper was Meditating, and training a little. Finally, they came out. Trunk's hair was all the way to his shoulders and his clothes were cut up. Piper hugged him, knowning that they were going to fight cell.Trunks smiled at her sadly, and wispered in her ear "I'll be back I promise" Piper smiled back and wipsered   
"i know" they kissed lightly, and then they flew off. Piper's heart went with Trunks. But she had to take care of baby trunks, or else, She sighed. or else, the man she loved, wouldn't exist. she walked back to bulma, to help. Her mind not on anything than Trunks.  
  
  
  
sniff :{ not fair, Trunks better come back. next chappy, don't know if this is going to go on for more than 6 chappys, sorry fans,yeah right I have fans. read my other storys, please.  
  
luv ya! 


	5. ch5- games??

Piper felt an enormous energy, she knew it was cell. "great,"she thought " just great, he's gotten to his perfect form." she moved towards the edge of kami's lookout. As she watched the fight between vegeta and cell, and then Trunks a cell, she began to cry. NOt bursting sobs, but just tears running down her cheeks. Trunks was giving it every thing he had, but it wasn't enough. Cell was hurting him now, Trunks had told Piper to stay up here, but her heart wanted to go help trunks. She stayed where she was, a looked at the odd spectical. "strange,"she thought" cell seems really calm. Maybe he doesn't know that we have 2 other sayians training." she smiled sadly. Trunks was standing alone now. Piper flew down next to him   
  
"trunks? you okay?" Trunks had a few cuts, but nothing major.He just seemed weaker now. Trunks turned to Piper.  
  
"hey" he said. Piper smiled.  
  
"hey" Trunks pulled her to him and kissed her.   
  
"piper"  
  
"hmmmm?"  
  
" be strong"  
  
"I was born strong" she told him, and kissed him softly.  
  
"comeon, we need to go tell the others." Trunks grabbed Piper's hand and the flew off.  
  
  
* later*  
  
  
Trunks, krillin, Piper, and chazou were watching t.v. Trunks's head was on Piper's lap, and they were watching some old soap opera or somthing. It was in spanish. Piper had learned a little spanish from her mother before she was killed, but she only understoud about every 15th word.  
Krillin and Trunks were making their predictions about what the people were sayian (haha)  
  
  
"I think the tall one's mad becaues the short one stole her boy friend.  
  
" I think the fat guy's happy because he's died or somthing"  
  
"trunks that's what we call bad acting" Piper told him. He smiled miscevously at her.  
  
"and how would you know that? Hmm? Did you perhaps, once act like that?"  
  
"Trunks, we haven't had acting or T.V. since the androids came, you know that."  
  
Trunks' smile turned into a frown. "PIper we really need to get back there sometime soon. I don't know how longer everyone will last. and I'm worried about my mom."  
  
"I'm worried about bulma too. But she's smart, she wouldn't let those androids kill her."  
  
"I know, you're right"  
  
"aren't I always?"  
"no"   
"shut up!!"  
Then, cell came on the t.v. and annoced th cell games yada yada yada.  
  
"10 days. think we'll be ready?" Trunks asked Krillin.  
  
"I don't know trunks, I really don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
end sceen_  
  
okay, this is what I'm going to do:   
  
There will be a bout 2 more chappys in the dbz timeline, then i'll go back to M TRunks' time line and finish it out there with 4 more chappys.   
  
I have a plan, now that's scary.  
  
  
ja ne. 


	6. ch. 6 betrayal

Piper was back on kami's lookout. 10 days had come and gone, and the Z soilders still didn't think they were ready. PIper could feel all there kis, and knew that the youngest one, Gohan, had a good chance of beating cell. PIper stoud on the edge of Kami's lookout, watching cell arrive at the ring. Trunks came and stoud by her.  
  
"you'll be going soon" Piper told him.  
  
"I know"  
  
"it'll be hard"  
  
"I know" trunks stared out at the clouds that were floating idley near by. then he turned Piper to face him "promise me somthing. Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stay up here."  
Piper looked at him shocked, then shook her head.  
  
"I can't make a promise that I couldn't keep."  
  
"Please, Pi, stay here."  
  
"I won't stand around and watch people I care about get hurt. NOt again" her raised voice surprised him " I can't trunks, I don't want to see you get hurt." Trunks pulled her to him and held her close.  
  
"you won't have to" he said and bent down to kiss her. He clasped his hands around Piper's sholders,and his hands started to glow. PIper tried to pull away from him  
"no trunks please don't" she pleaded, but Trunks just kissed her. slowly, Piper's body started to go limp. Her breathing became unnatural, and she fell into trunks's arms, limp. Trunks picked up her body like a rag doll, and took her to a small bed Mr.Popo pointed him to. Trunks lay her down, and kissed her forhead.  
  
"I love you Piper" he wispered and walked out the door. He could feel Piper's energy flowing through his veins. as trunks came out of the room, gohan turned to his dad.  
  
  
"Dad, did trunks kill piper?"  
  
"no son, he just drained her energy. so she wouldn't come and fight. He did the right thing."  
  
"the right thing " gohan repeated as trunks got ready to fly off.  
  
In her bedroom Piper turned on her side and wispered  
"I love you trunks"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
okay, then, right, nother chappy up. lets' see, now I have to make one for heroes of earth, "shadows" write another poem, start a new story. and write another fan fic. oh, joy, what fun. 


	7. 7 don't leave me

Piper thrashed in her bed, the dream was so horrible. she saw the z soilders, in battle with cell and little clone like things of cell. then, she saw trunks, and cell, cell throwing a ki blast through trunks. she woke up gasping for breath. she ran out of the room that she was in an ran to the edge of kami's palace. she looked down, and saw her worst fears confirmed. the battle was taking place, but trunks was no where to be seen. she started to jump off, but mr.popo held her back  
"we were told to keep you up here"  
  
"no! trunks needs my help!"  
"we'will not let you go" dende told her  
'fine" she threw a ki blast at them and flew down. she found the weakest ki, and folowed it down a gorge. she kept her eyes sharp for a speck of... there it was!  
she flew down next to it and trunks was there, a hole through his chest, his eyes fluttered open  
  
"pi?"  
"hey"  
"hey"  
"I didn't think I'd get to see you again" he took her hand in his. Her energy still flowed through him,and he started to give it back  
"keep it" piper told him. and put his head on her thighs."you'll need it"  
"no, not for long."  
"please,just keep it"  
"k, pi?"  
"yeah?'  
" I love you."  
"I know," she smoothed back his hair away from his face. " I love you too" Trunks, using what little strenght he had left, pulled Piper's head towards his. they kissed. then, Trunks's hand fell from piper's face, his body went limp. Trunks was gone.  
Piper closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay.  
A single tear drop fell from her eye and fell on trunks's wound. they continued. Piper hadn't cried so many tears in her life, they fell on trunks's eyes, then streamed down his face. soon, trunks was awash in tears that were not his.  
  
  
  
  
jee, I must have typed like 6 chappys already. of course i can only type till 8:30. aw crap! I forgot to do my piano, oh well, double time tomorrow. wait! on tues day since i dont' have any bloody time tomoorow. crap! I have a concert! AW SHIT!!!!!! 


	8. ending..... new start

Media picked up Trunks's body, and flew to Kami's lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo just stared at the sayian caring her love. She layed him on a bed. She pulled the black pendant from her neck.  
  
"okay, let's see if the legends are true" she placed the necklace on Trunks's heart. "goddess of war, protector of love, guardian of the universe. Come before me" a brilliant light filled the room. There standing on the opposite of the bed was a woman, about Piper's age. She had brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She was dressed in a silver toga, her skin was golden with teal designs.  
  
"You called?" she said.  
  
"yes, Goddess" she lowered her head in respect, the Channelor noticed who was lying in the bed and raced over to him  
  
"Trunks? Trunks wake up!" She turned to Piper "what happened?"  
  
"Cell, he killed him. I want you to resurrect him." a loud bang, followed by an enormous blast followed her words. Piper ran to the edge. Gohan was fighting cell! Amazing, he was an asended sayian, somthing not even his father had done.   
  
"goku" the channelor said again "is gone. along with King Kai, and Trunks. But Goku will not comeback. Trunks will" She turned to Piper.  
  
"take him home. Fight the androids. save your world" Piper was very very very very very very very very very very very extreamly very very very very exponentionaly very very very very very stupidly very very trunks very very very very very is very very my very very very very very my very very very very very very favorite very very very very veyr character very very very very very very very confused. but she nodded and the woman began to fade  
  
"wait! what's your name?"  
  
"my name, is Media" Piper looked astonished  
  
"you're the media that Trunks loved"  
  
"yes. don't tell I was here. He's yours now." She faded away. he was hers now.......  
  
*  
few days later  
  
Trunks was alive again. Now dressed in Capsule corp Jacket, Black shirt and pants, his sword on his back, he stoud in front of the time machine, with Piper. He had hugged his mother, and said goodbye to his little self.Piper looked at these people who had become her family over the months, at 12 year old gohan, who had saved the world. And his little brother, Goten, in Chi Chi's arms. Then she remebered the channelor Media, she had their eyes, Gohan's Goten's and Goku's, they all had the same eyes. she smiled to herself, and some how, she knew that Media was Goku's sister. Trunks and piper flew up to the cockpit.  
  
"ready to go home?" he asked, she nodded,smiling. He waved goodbye to Bulma and started the time travel. The same tunnel opened up, and they went through it. They landed outside C.C and hid the time machine.  
  
"Don't you think you should destroy it?" Piper asked. Trunks shook his head and told her as they flew off  
  
"no, cell's not here anymore. and the androids are going to die today"  
  
"yes they are" they landed in a deplitated town, were the buildings had been recently destroyed.  
  
"there' Trunks said turning around quick enough to duck 17's punch, 18 came from behind Piper and Piper ducked and slammed her foot into 18's stomach. They punched and ducked until the two androids were lying face down in the dust.  
  
"goodbye" they said and each threw huge ki blasts at the two. When the smoke cleared the two left the city and headed back to C.C. When they landed, Trunks twirled PIper around and said   
  
"we did it Pi, we Did it! ther're gone!!!!" He set her down and she kissed him hard enough so that they fell into the dirt together. After they broke apart, Media fell to the side, and laughed with Trunks while they gazed up at the sky. Suddenly, Media stopped and stared at trunks, who was still smiling  
  
"hey" He turned to look at her "that's the first time I've heard you laugh" He laughed again and pulled her to him, They kissed until they heard the door creak open.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bulma, as she ran to him. "you're back and alive" She held him tight "I can't believe my baby's alive" She pulled away and hugged Piper as well "I was so worried you two"  
  
"mom, we're fine, we beat the androids, and actually,, I did die" Bulma looked at him questionlly. "I'll tell you all about it inside I promise, just let's go inside" He took Piper's hand "my two favorite girls." Bulma smiled and walked inside. PIper smiled as well,but felt eyes on her. She turned and stared at the mountain. Media stoud on the edge looking down on them. Smiling  
  
  
"he's yours now, take care of him. for me" her voice floated around the wind into Piper's head.  
  
"i promise." Trunks came outside again  
  
"hey Pi, come on, what's you looking at?" he stared up at the mountain and mouthed Media  
  
"she says she loves you. but that I have to take care of you. I have to love you"  
  
"You have to? Oh I see" he smiled mishceviously and wrapped his arms around her waist "so you don't have an option here" she smiled back at him.   
  
"no guess I don't. you know amebeas.." she was silenced by his kiss. SHe pulled away  
  
"trunks, aren't you suposed to ask me somthing?"  
  
"oh yeah, I was going to ask you to marry me, but that's not that important right?"  
  
"right, I mean no big deal" they smiled to each other and kissed again. They would stay in eachother's arms forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*2 months later, they were married in a recostructed church.She was a month pregnant with their child, who turned out to be a boy, whom they named Goku Jr. They lived their VERY long sayian lives rebuilding their world, they would make occasional visits to the other time as well. They died when they were 189 and 190 when a big, big beam fell on them.  
  
  
  
the end!!! thanks to all my reviewers: dragon agility, Krisha, Ivan MC ava orcan, ava orcan. Thank you to Fanfiction.Net for all the Mb's you put into my stories. and thanks to my best friends Jamie, Candice, Jenny, Jane, Sarah, Wesely, Emily, Daneille, Catilin, Kara,Coby, Brian, and all the others that i forgot to metion. 


End file.
